Looking Glass
by Glory For Sleep
Summary: Like why she had been given the job of the guardian of the Underworld’s gateway. She just had. Like how she always seemed dark-minded, or antisocial. She just was. Like how she loved Arceus. She just did. Arceus/Giratina


Hey peoples!

Well, SilverUmbra's challenge has been changed to GiratinaxArceus, so I wrote this to give it a try.

Important note before you read this: I an aware that most people see Arceus as being the female of the bunch, but seeing as how I have always managed him to be a male (since I heard that his name partially deprives from the Greek God - Zeus), I have decided to make Giratina the female this time. I think it will be a nice viewpoint, since Giratina is usually the male.

Anyway, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

**Looking Glass****

* * *

**

-ooo-

The dark caverns of Turnback Cave, an isolated place fit for loner beings, wailed as wind passed through its canals, the water droplets that fell from the hanging stalactites adding to the eeriness that followed. With the fact that such a place was secluded, isolated from humans or any other type of lively being, the demonic beast that was Giratina slowly slithered through the vast, shadowed grounds between the cave's rising stalagmites. With red eyes, the basilisk's body became darkness, merging with the visible depression that reflected off the rough walls, reaching miles high to the colossal ceiling, which was already bathed completely in obsidian due to the lack of light.

Why was the being here? Simple, because she lived here, or rather, was _banished _here.

With horrific thoughts of satanic pledges and monstrous entities, Giratina trekked across the grounds like the majority of times she had done before, seeing as how she had nothing much else to do. What entertainment was to be available to the guardian of the Underworld's gateway, which would open up into a black hole, sucking up everything in sight if Giratina wasn't there to keep tight on the riffs that held it closed? Of course, she did like the spookiness that came with the occupation, as Turnback Cave – the location of the gateway to the Underworld – kept intruders away with its radiating intimidation.

Then again, no one likes to be alone forever.

With a desponded sigh, which sent her powerful voice sprawling out her mouth alongside it, Giratina surveyed the barren grounds with narrowed eyes. She was somewhat hoping that at least a foolish trainer would stumble his way into her territory just so she wouldn't be the only walking animal in the entire caverns. If such a thing were to happen, though, she would despise it just as much since the said trainer would probably try his best to catch her with a measly Pokeball, using the tyranny that was her person to win him pointless victories in battle.

How pathetic, she thought. No wonder she disliked humans, or anyone who was willing to tell her what to do.

Speaking of which, images of a certain God Pokemon soared through her head, causing her sharp teeth to grit, forming tight wrinkles around her jaw line. It was because of the creator of life was she forced to watch over the Underworld's gateway; it was because of _him_was she forced to be alone…forever, banished to Turnback cave just because she was the only one fit for such a task. He had no right to tell her what to do; but like the trainers with the Pokeballs that injected loyalty into their prisoners, she couldn't help but follow the creator's orders.

Growling somewhat, Giratina made her way to the main cavern, which was small, yet homey, and served as her bedroom, where she would sleep when she had the rare chance to. Apart from a few rocks, small puddles of water from the dripping stalactites, and encompassing shadows, only a somewhat-large mirror occupied the room, sitting in the corner, reflecting the visible loneliness that bounced off the ebony walls. It was this very object that led Giratina to her room.

The demonic basilisk slowly made her way over to the glass, which mimicked her moves upon its clean surface, also reflecting her sad state. She made no attempt to practice her scaring tactics in front of it like she always would, or stare at it for hours, wondering how the elegant God Pokemon that was Arceus would ever return her feelings for him.

She couldn't doubt it any longer; she loved Arceus – the creator of life – the person who banished her to Turnback Cave in the act of giving her the job of watching over the gateway to the Underworld. If he did all this to her, then why would she love him?

Simple. _She just did_.

Like why she had been given the job of the guardian of the Underworld's gateway. _She just had_.

Like how she always seemed dark-minded, or antisocial. _She just was_.

Like how she loved Arceus. _She just did_.

She couldn't explain, and neither could her emotionless reflection in the mirror. Like her, her glass imitation was hopeless, confused, wanting answers and recovery from the feelings she didn't want to have. How could she love a being who gave her the most horrific job in the history of horrific jobs? Everyday she saw the spirits of the dead cry as they moaned out their needs to be with loved ones who were still alive, or how they wanted nothing but to have life once more. The sad part is is that she could do nothing for them.

So why? Why give her a job to where she was helpless? Aren't Legendaries supposed to help people, not watch them suffer from the shadowed, lonely bowels of the Underworld, while Arceus watched over heaven – the kingdom where all good spirits went and thrived for eternities to come?

With her eyes sending a scarlet glint to the surface of the mirror, which it reflected back with ease, Giratina was wondering on why she was even letting such thoughts bother her. She was the Queen of the Damned, right? The Mistress of Horror? The Female Demon of Bad Things to Come?

No, she was just a lovesick fool with a wannabe personality that didn't fit her countenance. She didn't want to see people hurt; she didn't want to see friendless souls being forced to the Underworld; she didn't want them to feel lonely, like she felt everyday.

_No one wants to be alone forever_.

Sighing again she turned her eyes back to the mirror – the looking glass of her exposed future, which she could tell would never change from what she was experiencing now. She would have the curse that was the guardian of the Underworld's gateway for eternity, and all because she was the lonely person that fit the job better than anybody else.

Alone, _always_. It was destined for her it seems.

"Where'd you get that?"

The strong voice caused Giratina to emit a startled gasp, turning as fast as her big body would allow until her widened eyes gazed upon the entrance to the cavern's small room, where the elegant figure of Arceus stood firmly by. Quickly her teeth gritted from behind frowning lips as she slowly stepped back to look upon the God Pokemon with repugnance, although a small voice in the pit of her stomach wanted her to smile because of his unexpected visit.

Suddenly remembering his question, Giratina turned to eye the mirror, her powerful voice following: "I went to visit the surface not too long ago, and I found this mirror thrown away on the grounds of a forest as if it was a mere piece of junk. Since it was in mint condition I took it with me."

"Ah," Arceus mumbled, voice quiet, "I see. A great possession, a mirror."

Out of lacking a good response, Giratina only nodded in agreement.

"I swear," she soon found herself saying a few seconds after, Arceus staying silent, listening with interest, "every time I look in this mirror I see the same old Pokemon. Even after centuries of being down here I haven't changed one bit."

She didn't know why she was talking to the being she supposedly despised with every fiber of her metallic-reptilian being, but for some reason she was convinced that she needed to state her opinions to someone, seeing as how she was usually the only one down here.

Arceus seemed taken back by her words, as his face shadowed with visible sadness before he shook the feeling away and walked up to her, his eyes following hers and making contact with his own reflected being. It stood firmly by hers, as if they were two entities lost within the glass's mimicking surface.

"Well," he then began, voice regaining its strong tone, "I must agree that you haven't changed at all."

Giratina turned to him. "Why'd you come down here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Hall of Legends, following through on your exciting career of guarding the stairway to heaven?" Arceus could sense the tone of hatred and envy that had clung onto these words, and he somehow knew why it had been there.

"The entrance will be fine on its own for a while," he began, "which was why I came down here, to see if you wanted to join me for a nice stroll on the surface. I know some interesting places that hold the definition of pure beauty that I think you will even enjoy."

Somewhat appalled by his expectations, Giratina snapped, "Cut the crap, Arceus. Why did you give such a horrific job to me as protecting the Underworld's gateway? Don't you know the pain and depression I have to put through by watching the spirits of the dead moan for their loved ones who are still alive?" She turned away from him. "You don't know the immense loneliness this role has brought me, as you aren't forced to stay at the most isolated place on the world because of it, or have to endure the cries of the lonely spirits so much that you eventually feel their pain worse than they do."

Arceus remained silent, his following sigh proving his understanding towards the demonic basilisk's outburst. Why did he give such a job to her? He couldn't really say, apart from the need of someone to carry out such a task for the sake of natural order. However, he never liked the idea of giving it to the person he admired very dearly.

"I can't explain why I gave it to you," he eventually muttered, his voice dragging with sadness and what sounded like regret, "but I can tell you that things just need to be done. _They just do_."

Like how she loved him. _She just did_.

For some reason, his words had soothed her, even relieving her if that was possible. Somehow she had forgiven him in that very sentence, as if those few spoken words had been an entire speech of apology made just for her. She couldn't help but slowly turn around so she could face him, her expression reflecting hurt, which he soon cured as well when he walked up and nuzzled his face into hers affectionately.

"Now," he said, "the gateway of the Underworld can stay unguarded for a few hours. How about we go see those places I had suggested?"

Giratina slowly nodded, watching him make his way over to the cavern room exit, which she suddenly asked, "Why are you doing this – you know, keeping me company?" Someone wanting to stay with the intimidating figure that was herself seemed oxymoronic, and she expected such an answer as Arceus turned around, a smile grazing his smooth face as his response poured out of his lips.

"Because no one wants to be alone forever."

-ooo-

* * *

**The End**

* * *

That was fun. :D

In case I'm not here to wish you on the spot: Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
